uuelcomefandomcom-20200214-history
Link Egglepple Starbureiy (proprietorship)
This article outlines Link Starbur''ei''y's career as an entrepreneur. It mainly speaks on behalf of 'Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y' as a sole proprietorship. Overview Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y, commonly known as LES, Link Starbur''ei''y, Egglepple, or simply Starbur''ei''y, is a sovereign outfit managing the career of its owner - Link Starbur''ei''y. The proprietorship was founded in February 1997. Notes (+): +''' The name/word 'Egglepple' takes on a few different meanings. Here, it is a truncation of 'Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y' (as is 'Starbur''ei''y'). It's also the name of Lnq's portfolio, as well as the kindergarten of the so-called Stewniverse. In the balance, it may be used as a communication tag and identifier (/Egglepple) for '''LES across the network. +''' Standard Industrial Classification (SIC) code 7999, North American Industry Classification System (NAICS) code 713990. '''+ The proprietorship was originally called Link Starbury Network. +''' '''LES is used mainly for abbreviating the proprietorship itself, whereas Lnq is a personal identifier (but is also in use to identify the proprietorship). +''' Any and all business awards shall be received through this proprietorship. Adjectives [[Link Starbureiy | '''Link Starbur''ei''y]] is UUe®'s impresario. This implies (among other things) that he is a capacitated economist with entrepreneurial duties of MONEY creation and management. In plain terms, his job is to get Egglepple everywhere. Notes (+): +''' Every aspect of the jukebox is designed by Link Starbur''ei''y. '''+ Starbur''ei''y's mathematics résumé covers cryptocurrencies. Early works in arithmetic knots, and probability culminated in his invention of the EGP Keynote. When applicable, it is preferred that he be acknowledged as a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Recreational_mathematics recreational mathematician]. (See also mathlete and ludologist) Philosophy The philosophy is to utilize defensive disclosure, whereby intellectual property (IP) becomes prior art upon forfeiture of patent application code. LES is replete with parimutuels that are constantly used as a penetration points, and then recycled. Stack *UUe *Egglepple *Stewart *Stewdio *UUallet *''UUelcome'' uues.png|link=UUe joey.png|link=Egglepple Operastampezee.png|link=Stewart Stews.png|link=Stewdio Uuallet3dstamp.png|link=UUallet Smile.png|link=UUelcome Projects Note (+): Projects may or may not have any relevance to the objectives of UUe. *Fiduciary of Fun (simulacra) *Robot *Sovereign Denizen Publications *The Pensive Pencil - a memoir chronicling the career of the author SDIM1103.jpg|link=The Pensive Pencil Paperclip *UUe%LES * #LinkEggleppleStarbureiy Encomium Fun has its true ambassador - Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y (Lnq), the name that is synonymous with juking. (See Encomium and colophon for Link Starbur''ei''y) See also *Awards and recognition on behalf of Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y *LES desiderata *Link Starbur''ei''y's profile *Link Starbury Network *List of awards given to Link Starbur''ei''y * List of inventions by Link Starbur''ei''y * The Egglepple Company Annotation +''' All materials are copyrighted. '''+ The mission of the following “Personhood” is to organize ephemera that constitute the heritage of Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y. While the artifacts themselves may be public works, the Person itself is of sole proprietorship. Our goal is to catalogue the career of Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y. In doing so, such efforts of the Person are defaulted as to follow a practicum of information science and technology. Note that it is not the intention of the Person to expand or morph into a company, or anything beyond its base foundation; a development of this type would undoubtedly conflict with its core values. The Person is not a formal organization in any sense. Although the Person may adhere to contemporary legal formalities, such as taxation and representation, in name only; it is not a property belonging to a state in any manner, or of any kind. This means that the Person is not categorically subject(ed) to transfer of ownership, nor can the Person or its assets available for sale or exchange. As a virtuous lemma, separation of “Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y” from its “Personhood” is an impossibility, for they are one and the same. For purposes that shall remain at its own discretion, the Person operates in a fashion that is assumed to be automatic. Every attempt shall be made to implement programmatic elements (i.e., robots) where automation will suffice for curation instead of/versus other options. Part of our endeavor is to maintain authenticity regarding the subject matter. While flattering at times, imitation is widely discouraged when it comes to sharing the integrity of items that are the basis of accreditation. The Person is the proper custodian per operations that purport to include and/or incorporate recherché constructs of Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y. Properties created by the Person are to be rightfully attributed to the Person. Courtesy of some statute of limitation to forever remain in effect, no other party is permitted to lay claim to the fruits of labor provided by Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y. Contained within the Person’s holdings are assets under the notion of them being value-adding goods. Facsimiles registered to the edifice are interfaced as to promulgate a tradition of record. These records should, in fact, be considered prima facie evidence of endowment. In lieu of its holdings, any surpluses generated by the Person will be used to achieve the set targets aforementioned. The aims are for self-preservation and expansion of Personal objectives, and any planning required to meet those objectives. Category:DOLFIN Category:Products Category:Link Starbureiy Category:Résumé Category:Creative arts Category:Recreation Category:Businesses Category:Proprietorship Category:The UUe Category:Work history Category:Cybernetics Category:Egglepple Category:Fun Category:Amusement Category:Leisure Category:Sports Category:1997 Category:Career Category:House Category:Self-regulatory organization Category:Broker-dealer Category:Finance Category:Engineeering Category:Parimutuel